Alcoholic Nights
by XxMotleyCrueFanxX
Summary: A one shot yaoi story between our handsome Shanks and Buggy! Contains explicit scenes, so only read if you like that sort of stuff. :P


Another attempt at writing anime yaoi, this time with One Piece. :D After the fanart I've seen of Shanks and Buggy, I fell in love with those two and had to write something... Personally, I don't think there's enough fanfiction between them.

Anyway, I don't own One Piece, although if I did... Oh, the things I'd do!

-Ahem-

Enjoy!

* * *

It was a warm summer's night, a slight breeze drew in over the Roger Pirates ship. It was gentle and calm, barely moving the sea underneath in small waves that didn't even budge the pirate ship.

The crew were out enjoying themselves, having a good time with food and their alcoholic beverages. All except two young men of course. The care free red haired Shanks and his long blue haired pal Buggy.

Shanks had headed back to the ship, sneaking away from the rest of the crew after he'd gotten a few rounds in him. He lost count but it was enough to get him drunk the others were sure of.

"What are we doing all the way back here without the others?" Buggy asked, unsure of what his crazy friend was up to now. Shanks was a handful at times when sober, usually finding something to drag them both into. Yet, when he was drunk it was a whole nother story.

"Just wait, I got something I wanna show you." Shanks replied to the boy barely trailing behind him. He looked back over his shoulder with a wide grin on his face. "Come on, the old geezer can run faster than you!" The red head taunted when he caught sight of his friend bent over trying to catch his breath.

The clown pirate gave a huff and a growl. "That cocky bastard…" He grumbled to himself. He didn't see how Shanks could run so fast and so steadily after all he's ate and drunk. Although he wouldn't admit, Buggy couldn't compare, he felt like he was already about to throw his liquor back up. Perhaps he had over done it. He too liked to enjoy a good drink just the same as Shanks, yet sometimes he went too far. More so when the red haired pirate would make it a competition between them of who could drink more.

"Come on you slow poke!" Shanks yelled, continuing towards the ship.

"Shut up, I'm coming!" Buggy retorted, taking another deep breath. Then he was back running again, trying to catch up to his crew mate.

Shanks that jerk, he just had to make this a race when they had left the others. Buggy was mentally kicking himself for agreeing to it.

What the man had to show, it better be good. Buggy was determined to kick the male's ass otherwise…

The blue haired pirate stopped at the docks. Shanks was nowhere to be seen and he could guess that the man was already aboard the pirate ship.

Buggy heaved a sigh, and ran a hand through his hair before climbing aboard the ship.

Shanks was nowhere to be found on deck.

"Hey, Shanks, where'd ya go?" The man called out, as he walked around, looking for his friend.

No answer.

"If you're planning on jumping out on me, it's not gonna.. Work!" Buggy turned quickly, just to make sure his friend wasn't planning a sneak attack. With Shanks, you could never be too sure.

No one was there though and he breathed a sigh of relief.

"In here!" Shanks finally called, from the cabin they shared.

Buggy took a moment, wondering if he should follow the red head's voice or simply just stay put.

"You better not be up to anything." The clown pirate warned, as he made his way into the cabin.

It was dim lit with only a few candles. Buggy took a look around the room, before his eyes landed on Shanks who was somewhat hidden in the darker part of the room.

The blue haired pirate raised an eyebrow and the snickering red head that had his back turned to his friend.

"What are you up to now?" Buggy asked, growing all the more suspicious.

"Oh, nothing… I just wanted to ask you something." The red haired answered. Although Buggy couldn't see him quite well, he could sense the smirk within the man's voice.

"Oh, and just what would that be?" He crossed his arms over his chest, growing annoyed with Shanks and his tricks for the night.

"Do you think I'm pretty?" Shanks asked out of the blue.

"Huh?" The blue haired man was taken by utter surprise, not knowing where Shanks was getting at.

There was silence for a moment.

"Do you think I'm pretty…" Shanks repeated, stepping out of the shadows and into the candle light. "In my new outfit?" He asked, snickering once more.

"Yes… I suppo- wait…" Buggy paused briefly mid-sentence. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?" The clown asked, exaggeration in his tone when he had seen Shanks in none other than a thin light pink dress.

The red haired man burst out laughing right away. "Oh man, the look on your face!"

"Where on earth did you get that thing!? Do you even know where it's been?!" Buggy asked, still in his state of shock. "Why are you wearing it!?"

Shanks wiped a tear away from his eye as he tried to regain control of his laughter. "I got it off a girl once. Thought it'd be funny to see how you'd react. Boy, was I right."

"You bastard… What is wrong with you?" Buggy asked, calming down some. His eyes scanned the man. It's all Shanks now had on and the thin fabric didn't hide things too well.

"Just a little humor." Shanks grinned and shrugged. "But, aren't I lovely?" He asked, laughing once more.

"Not in that you're not! Take that thing off!" The clown growled, his arms reaching out to pull at the dress.

"Hey, stop that!" Shanks complained, trying to pull away from the other.

"Not until that disgusting thing is off!" Buggy retorted, fumbling further with the fabric.

Just as he had successfully slipped the dress over Shanks' head, the red haired pirate had somehow managed to stumble forward and knock them both over.

"You idiot!" Buggy roared when he had collided with the floor. Shanks landed right smack on top of him.

"Nice one moron!" Shanks shot back, as he sat up in the man's lap. "Are you happy now?" He questioned, seeing the dress slung to the floor out of the corner of his eye.

Buggy gave a rub to his head, propping himself up on his other elbow. He didn't respond, not until he caught sight of the man still over him.

"What the hell are you doing? Get off of me!" He ordered, not exactly comfortable with having a completely naked Shanks sitting in his lap.

Shanks recomposed himself, and grinned widely down at the man. "No. I'm quite comfortable right here."

"Well I'm not." The clown hissed, trying to hide a blush that was starting to creep up on his face. He attempted to rise up, but just as he done so, Shanks all of a sudden pushed him back down.

"W-what are you doing now?" Buggy questioned, eyes locked with Shanks.

The red haired man kept that stupid grin on his face, as he leaned over, pressing his forehead against Buggy's.

The blue haired pirate couldn't think of anything to say further, nor anything to do. Every time he tried to speak, it only came out as a stutter and all he could do was look the other in his eyes. It was as if he was suddenly captured by the man. He couldn't budge.

"I didn't just do that for a good laugh…" Shanks trailed off, his voice taking a sudden serious tone. "I wanted to see how you'd react yea, but I was hoping it'd be different… I thought you might like me more if I looked like a girl." Shanks admitted, closing his eyes for a brief moment as he thought on his reasons.

"That's crazy. I like ya like you are…" Buggy spoke, not really understanding what his friend was getting at.

Shanks sighed softly, his alcoholic breath gently brushing against Buggy's face. Then the red haired pirate grinned again. "You're not so bright on these things, are you?" He asked, looking back down at the male underneath him.

"What!? Just who do you think you're a-" Buggy didn't even have a chance to finish, before he felt Shanks' lips pressed against his.

The clown's eyes grew wide and a bright flush crossed his cheeks.

What the hell was Shanks doing?! Was this just another trick? He secretly hoped not… Buggy couldn't deny that he had a small attraction for a certain red haired pirate. He just never thought Shanks would feel the same, or would just see it as another thing to laugh about.

Shanks smiled into the kiss, when he felt his once tense friend relax under him, and when the blue haired clown had kissed him back. It was cautious, but needless to say, he actually kissed the man back.

Shanks took that as his okay to proceed further into his antics. As he distracted Buggy with his sweet and soft kisses, his hands went down to the man's sash, starting to unwrap it.

Buggy caught onto this though, and started to wiggle under Shanks, his hands going to fight against the others.

"Shanks…" "Umf…." "We…" "Can't…" The clown managed to get out between the kisses.

"Says who? I really like you and I wanna share this night with you." Shanks replied, breaking the contact between their lips. That brung the blue haired pirate to frown, already missing the feel.

"Gol D Roger and the others could be back any minute." Buggy answered, his voice sounding of disappointment and nervousness all the same.

"We have plenty of time. That old geezer will be out until sun rise." Shanks assured, smiling once more. He was so sure of himself, and sure of this. He wasn't about to let the opportunity slip away from him.

Buggy didn't say any more, as the sash around his waist was undone. He felt Shanks' perfect lips against his own again and his nervousness had faded away as if it were never there in the first place.

Shanks gave a lick over the man's lips, asking for permission to enter. The blue haired pirate gave a soft moan, allowing the others tongue to invade his mouth without second thought. This was wrong… So wrong. But he could freak out about that later, because right now it felt so right and he couldn't even think, just act.

His tongue put up a playful fight against the red haired man as he felt his friends hands now run up under his shirt, gently and slowly moving along his pale flesh. Buggy shivered under the touch.

Shanks carried on quite some time, of his hands moving along Buggy's body gently and with care, taking in each line of muscle as his tongue continued to explore the others mouth and their low moans mixed with one another's.

Buggy nearly withered underneath Shanks under the feel of the pirate's actions. He's never came close to this, not with another man, not him being the submissive one… He's never felt so… Desired. Shanks was just touching him and already the man had him feeling as if he were the luckiest being alive.

Shanks broke the kiss, giving them a break to regain their breath. No sooner than he did, was he grinning again. This time at the blush that still clear as day on Buggy's cheeks.

"I always thought you were adorable when you blush." Shanks softly spoke, rubbing his nose affectionately against Buggy's round one as he slipped his hands down, now tugging at the man's shirt.

Shanks wasn't lying. That's why he'd always tease and fight the other, just to get the best of him and get that kind of reaction.

"Oi, shut up…" Buggy grumbled, trying to act as if it didn't even faze him. Yet, he was quite flattered in some odd way.

Shanks chuckled low, giving a kiss to the man's cheek before pulling on his shirt. Buggy rose up so the other could finally get rid of the shirt. It was thrown carelessly behind Shanks, leaving Buggy's flawless chest and abdomen for the man's wondering eyes and what a sight it was to take in.

Shanks scanned every inch of the man, wanting the image of his friend like this burnt into his brain. The both of them have had their fights in the past of which was the hotter pirate and no doubt that like this – in Shanks' mind now – that Buggy was.

"Are you just gonna stare or, are you going to do so-" Buggy was cut off when the red head placed a finger to his lips. "Shh." Shanks winked down at him. "I'm getting too it… Just needed to take time and admire the beauty that has been presented to me."

The flattery continued to make the blue haired pirate's heart skip a beat and he lost his words.

Shanks smirked to himself, as he leaned down, kissing along the man's cheek again, going further down until he reached the other's neck.

The clown nearly lost himself under the light kisses placed to his neck and Shanks just slightly raking his teeth along his skin in between. The moans echoing from Buggy was a sweet melody to Shanks. He's had his share of women, they all have but this was different. His friend's sounds reached every nerve in all the right ways.

As Shanks bit down into the others neck, he began to ground himself into Buggy, moaning softly at the friction he finally was getting. Buggy had gasped the second he felt Shanks' erection rubbing against his through his pants.

The blue haired man wrapped his arms around Shanks' neck, grinding up into the man, matching his movements and succumbing to the more lustful side of things.

Shanks only stopped his movements when he went further down, leaving the feel of his kisses behind on the others shoulder then chest, along with a bite here and there.

The clown arched up against Shanks as the man now kissed down his stomach. Shanks stopped at the band of the others pants and he sat up.

Buggy sighed softly when Shanks had pulled away. However, he didn't say anything as the man finished undressing him. Shanks was purposely slow though, seemingly taking forever to slip the man's shoes off.

Buggy gave a groan. "Mmgh… Hurry up idiot…" He ordered.

Shanks smirked to himself. "This requires patience." He replied, placing the man's shoes to the side. It amused him even through this to see his friend start to get irritated and he had to hold back a snicker.

"The old man probably strips people faster than you." Buggy stated, and that made the red head's brows furrowed. As if.

Shanks gripped the band of Buggy's pants and gave a jerk, pulling them off of the man.

This time, it was Shanks' turn to blush when he caught sight of the other's manhood.

"Impressed?" The blue haired pirate asked, a smirk just itching to show.

Shanks scoffed, his eyes darting away from Buggy as he forced his blush away. "No." He lied. He'd never allow himself to admit something like that. Buggy would only use it against him later when they had another silly fight and he didn't want to be at a disadvantage.

"Right." The clown smirked. "It's written all over your face." He snickered.

Shanks gave a soft growl. "Oi, shut up!" He hissed, taking hold of the others erect member without any further chit-chat.

All thought of tauntment left Buggy's mind, just the same as a pleasured moan left his throat at the touch. Shanks grinned to himself, seeing as how he had gained the upper hand again.

The red haired pirate kept his strokes slow, but firm. Even when his friend had begged for more.

So, Buggy decided to take a different approach. Whimpering his wants to the man didn't seem to get him anywhere. In fact, that was more than likely the reason Shanks was keeping things at such a slow pace, just to get such reactions out of him.

"You ain't doing so great, Shanks... The girls have ya beat." Buggy smarted off with, either about to bring determination out of Shanks or a fight.

Shanks' eyebrow twitched. "What? No way! I won't be outdone by the girls we've lain with!" Just the reaction Buggy was looking for. The red head was pretty much a calm guy, this he knew but in this moment he seemed so easily bothered at just the slightest of things.

"I guess I'm just gonna have to do something they won't." Shanks smiled, taking the blue haired man by surprise.

Shanks kept his hold over the other's erection as he leaned down. Buggy's eyes were locked on him, wondering what he was up to next... He had a good guess... But surely Shanks wouldn't do that, would he?...

A gasp echoed through the room again from the clown, when his friend had gave a lick along the tip of his rod, testing the clown. He had done the very thing Buggy thought he wouldn't, and oh yeah, it definitely out done any girl he's been with.

Shanks then took half of him into his mouth, starting to suck as his hand continued stroking what he held.

Buggy moaned deeply, thrusting deeper into the man's mouth without warning. He couldn't help himself, it felt too good.

Shanks stopped momentarily to get a hold of himself again then continued on, taking the man deeper into his mouth when he felt he had good control over his damn urge to gag.

Buggy gripped a handful of those red locks, tugging gently as he arched slightly up into the other, careful not to cause any discomfort towards the other again.

As Shanks continued with his work of pleasing the clown pirate with his mouth, he moved his hand up to the man's mouth, gently pressing his fingers against the other's lips. Buggy took hold of his wrist, opening his mouth and welcoming two of the red head's fingers in.

Just as Shanks sucked on his cock, Buggy done so with the man's fingers, giving them a decent coating of saliva.

When Shanks felt they were wet enough, he withdrew his fingers, gaining a low displeased groan from Buggy. He ignored it. After all, the other wouldn't be complaining with what was to come next.

Shanks pulled off of the man and moved back up to place his lips to Buggy's, as he moved his hand down between them, inserting a finger into the male.

Buggy's body jolted in response and he immediately tensed up at the strange feeling.

"Relax." Shanks coaxed in a whisper against Buggy's lips before starting to kiss the man again, this time with more passion.

Buggy seemed to relax under the others kiss, and Shanks added a second finger to his work of preparing the man.

The blue haired pirate's mixed moans of pleasure and pain faded into Shanks' mouth as he kissed the man back, his arms returning around the man's neck; where he felt they rightfully belonged.

Shanks added a third, and gained a small yelp out of his friend. He shushed the man, and proceeded with a scissoring motion to get him ready. Shanks continued with his kisses, gently slipping his tongue into the others mouth.

Buggy relaxed again, moving a hand up to run through Shanks' soft hair as a further distraction.

It didn't take long until the red head was done and withdrew his fingers, taking hold of his own cock. He gave a few strokes to it, and then lined it up with the other's entrance, giving a tease to the man at first before slowly pushing it in.

Buggy bit down into his bottom lip, barely letting a low whimper emit from his mouth. It was painful, yet it felt good all the same.

Shanks gave a sigh of relief when he was fully inside his friend. He didn't move at first, giving the man time to get use to him. Only when Buggy started to move his hips against Shanks did the red haired pirate begin to thrust into him, slow and gentle at first, until his friend encouraged him to pick up his pace with his sweet moans and words along with his own movements becoming slightly more desperate.

Shanks' speed progressed as their kisses grew deeper and hotter leaving them breathless in no time between their smooches and deep moans of desire.

The clown's moans echoed loudest throughout the room, each time he felt Shanks hit his sweet spot dead on with every thrust.

Through it all, Shanks took hold of the man's cock again, giving it the strokes it so desperately needed; keeping them in rhythm with the movement of his hips, using his other hand to help keep himself balanced.

Buggy's nails raked along the red head's back, leaving light scratches down the other's shoulder. Shanks didn't mind though. In fact, it was quite the turn on. Even when he felt Buggy's nails latch onto his shoulders the closer he got to his release. Shanks knew the man was ready to go any given moment, and so was he. He had to fight against himself to even last this long.

The red head put all the strength he could into the finishing thrusts and his hand kept a fast pace on the other pirate's member, sending Buggy over the edge in no time.

The blue haired man practically screamed Shanks' name out in pleasure into the empty, as his nails sunk deeper into the other's shoulders and his body tensed up briefly before giving a sudden shudder when he had reached his orgasm.

Shanks lost himself the moment he felt his friend tighten around him. His groan of said friends name and a few curses following was nearly just as loud as Buggy's when he had released into the man. He kept a slow and gentle pace as he rode the last of his pleasure out with his friend - his lover.

Then, came that grin and chuckle of Shanks, as he stared down at the flushed and panting clown underneath him. Both were drenched in sweat but Buggy looked simply sexy from his view.

"What the hell's so funny?" Buggy demanded to know.

Shanks kept his smile, as he gently eased himself out of his new found partner, leaving the other male feeling a slight emptiness.

"Finally…" Shanks muttered, lying beside the man as he took in deep breaths. "Finally, I got to spend this moment with you. It's a dream come true indeed!" The man laughed.

If not for the flattery of the words, Buggy would've growled at that laughter. Yet, right now it seemed right, it seemed… Cute even.

Buggy let a smile cross his lips and he turned, snuggling close to the man. "I don't know about going back to girls after tonight." His voice was gentle, nearly a whisper. He placed a hand upon Shanks' chest, feeling as the man's breathing evened out.

Their intoxication was gone, but what they shared tonight remained, it would from here on out.

Shanks grinned again, moving his hand down to run through that wondrous blue hair of Buggy's. "Neither do I." He simply responded. It wasn't an 'I love you' but those two didn't need that to know how the other felt.

* * *

That, I think turned out really nicely. I actually like it.

I might work on a Luffy and Ace one next. Dunno though...

Review if ya want, or not. -Shrugs.- I always appreciate them though! :D


End file.
